Physical Game
by Soaring Okami
Summary: Taiga and Kuroko had been going out for a couple of months now and everything was perfect at first…The only problem is that lately Kuroko seems distant whenever they are together. And so! Taiga decides to step into action! He decides to stalk around Kuroko for the weekend to figure out the reason Kuroko is so absent minded….What he witnesses however…Leaves him speechless….


**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped)**: Well, that's the first one shot completed! I'm very satisfied…though the XXX scene could have been a lot better and a whole lot more sensual…

This is the edited version of the story. I hope it's easier for you to read and that it is better than the old one….

I thank Flow. L for reviewing and correcting me on Kuroko's manner of speech (even if I didn't particularly change that part).

_Take Notice:_

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

**Vocabulary/Terms:**

Because I use basketball terms in the end which have a double meaning, some vocabulary for those of you that are NOT boys (and not know what the words mean):

Pushing: is when a player of the opposite team literally pushes a player of the other team

Matchup: is a defense man-to-man technique

Violation: is when the rules are broken

Technical foul: is the "practical punishment" when the rules are broken

Holding: when a player holds the ball

_**WARNING!**_

Contains **sexual scenes **and** language **that may be** inappropriate for young readers. Proceed at YOUR OWN RISK!**

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters! **This work is for** entertaining purposes only**; I obviously** make no profit **from this.

**All rights go to the creator:**** Tadatoshi Fujimaki****.**

**The only thing(s) that I ****DO OWN**** are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both** informed **and** warned**!

_This story is told by our dear Kagami-kun!_

* * *

"…ko…"

"..kuroko…."

"KUROKO!"

"Ha..?...Oh, um…I'm sorry Kagami-kun"

Jeez..What the hell!? This is the third time already! ... What the heck is happening…and here I thought that if I were to bring Kuroko to the amusement park he might feel a little better. Or at least I hoped that he would tell me what was wrong… Ever since one week ago Kuroko has been acting all strange, I mean I now that Kuroko doesn't really talk much but he never dose off, he would always listen to my mumbling no matter what it was about! Hmp… And here I am acting like a teenage girl in love. I spent hours trying to figure out what to wear. I remember the exact procedure. Well, first I took out all the clothes off my closet and I thought that it would help if I had them into sections so I divided them into three: school and activities, dating, and stuff Kuroko wouldn't like.

That alone took me 3 whole hours! Even _I_ didn't know I had so many clothes! Aside from the clothes I had bought for school and for working out, I also found a lot of clothes which were bought during the time of my dating with girls, but that was before I had figured out I was homosexual.

"Homosexual" - I still wasn't used to the word and the word "gay" didn't really sound all that nice to pronounce. Well, anyway, Kuroko certainly wouldn't like it if I were to wear the same clothes I wore with girls in our date with him, so those were certainly out of the question.

There were some nice clothes I had for school but I didn't want to wear that while being in a date with Kuroko. He was special. If it was a hangout with the rest of the members of Seirei then I wouldn't have cared less, but today was my day with Kuroko. And while thinking about stuff like that another 2 hours went by and I still hadn't decided what to wear. This was the first time I had actually felt respect for the women I had gone out with before. I mean, it's not a secret that women can take HOURS to get ready- not including making their hair, makeup or choosing what jewelry to wear. And here I am, after 2 whole hours, _still_ not having _even decided_ **what** to wear!

Aside from the school clothes I didn't want to wear, and the clothes which I wore with girls, I had found some crazy whack clothes my family had bought me! A t-shirt with a Donald duck print on the front, SKIP. A green shirt with yellow stripes, SKIP. Another t-shirt, red this time, this would have been my type…if it wasn't for the logo behind, "I've got 99 problems, but girls ain't one…", on second thought this was exactly my type, but the situation I needed it for was…special so SKIP. Pink pants, SKIP, yellow pants, SKIP, orange pants-what the hell was with these colors?-SKIP, a pink shirt saying "I love hello kitty"…

Oh yes! That was it! That was what I had been looking for! And then I will wear the pink pants and maybe even dye my hair pink as well! And while I'm at it, hell why not, why don't I just dye my nails pink and stick cute pink sticker hearts on them too!? Oh yes! I can totally picture Kuroko's face when he sees me with this pink "I love Hello Kitty" shirt and the pink pants, the pink hair and my perfect manicure! Because Kuroko's dream- and every other guy's dream for that matter- had always been a date with Barbie!

That was the last drop! Did my family even know my age?! Or even my f****ng GENDER!? … I needed to have a little chat with them, but right now I was more concerned about my date with Kuroko. Anyway, the time was passing, so I settled with jean pants and a white t-shirt.

When I arrived at Kuroko's house I was sweating worse than how in practice! _Ugh…I really was acting like a teenage girl. _

And then Kuroko came out. He, too, wore a white shirt, combined with mid-long shorts in a bluish manner. Oh God, he was so cute, I wanted to eat him up right there and then, but, well, there was always time for that later…or so I thought.

As we walked around the amusement park Kuroko didn't speak at all…Aside from the times I would call out his name and he would answer "Oh? Sorry Kagami-kun, please continue", he wouldn't say anything else. It was as if he wasn't there… had I done something to make him mad? Had I said something to make him dislike me? Well, I know I can be a little bit of a fool mouth, but Kuroko knows that. Wait…Maybe!? He found out that I had worn these jeans in a date with a girl in the past!?

"Oh, please how can that even be possible? That was when I was in America" I reassured myself. Though I was glad it wasn't because of this, I was back at zero. And as I spend time thinking about the possible reason Kuroko might have been mad at me, and Kuroko spent the time not saying a thing, the time soon came when we had to part for tonight. As I was walking Kuroko home I noticed that he would avoid eye contact with me…

"What the heck Kuroko?" I thought to myself as we reached the entrance of his house. And…that was it. Just a "goodnight", no hug, no kiss, not even eye contact.

"Kukoro…do you…not love me anymore?" I whispered softly.

Once Kuroko was inside his house I started walking back, going back at my home.

"_Why was Kuroko mad?_" "_Why didn't he kiss me goodnight like he always does?_" "_Does he not love me anymore?_"I thought, and then a certain thought pooped up in my head: "_Why does it have to be my fault?_".

That's right! It didn't have to be my fault! Maybe something was wrong with school…"No way, Kuroko's grades are far better than my own. If anyone was to have problems at school that would be me.

Then, maybe problems at home…"But, there was a time when Kuroko had a problem with his cousin and consulted me…why not this time?"

As it had turned out, it didn't seem to be a problem with either school or with his family….then..! Maybe someone is threatening Kuroko? Or at least causing him trouble? Yes! That must be it! And Kuroko doesn't want to tell me because he doesn't want me to worry or because he wants to solve the problem himself! …

"_Well that makes sense. Even though we are dating, Kuroko is still a guy. It would have harmed his pride if he were to just ask for my help_" I mumbled. "_But…_", I continued, "_I still want to help Kuroko_!"…"_That's it! I remember Kuroko saying he had something to do in the weekend and that we couldn't hang out! Maybe it was related to however bastard was stressing Kuroko!_". And with that realization I decided! I would follow Kuroko around in the weekend just in case he might need some backup!

With that said the days passed and weekend came. I was already waiting outside of Kuroko's house since early in the morning, "Tch, now that I think about it Kuroko never mentioned a time or-"my thinking was abruptly cut off by a Kuroko dressed in his basketball training clothes as he exited his house. "Damn, even dressed like this Kuroko looks so damn sexy!" I thought and started following him around.

After around 40 minutes of wondering around- first at a bakery shop, then at a super market, then to a patisserie and then back home to drop off what he had bought- Kuroko entered…

"A basketball court?"

What the hell? Maybe there is nothing wrong after all? Maybe Kuroko just wanted to surprise me with some new technique he wanted to develop? Maybe that's why he was being so distant? He just wanted to surprise me? … But that doesn't make any sense! Kuroko and I are teammates- partners! He knows I would be more than glad to help him practice!

Hearing the ball bounce I neared in at the court and peeked through the door that had been left a little open.

At the image unfolding in front of me my eyes widened and I was left speechless.

"No. No…. This…can't be. Kuroko, this can't be…right? This has to be an illusion!" I thought to myself. And yet, the image wouldn't change no matter how many times I would close or open my eyes. There he was. _My_ Kuroko, standing there, trying so hard to dribble and not fall down…and then…and then, there was…Akashi…pounding inside Kuroko. He-Akashi…was inside Kuroko, his dick was…

But before I could finish my thoughts I was interrupted by a sound I didn't know Kuroko could make.

"Mmmm! Nnhyaa!~ S-STOP! A-Akashi-kun-! I-i… I c-an't! Stop!"

"Now, now. I told you to work on dribbling, didn't I Kuroko!?". Akashi said and shoved his dick violently inside Kuroko, with each thrust, seemingly hitting his prostate gland.

"AAAHH! NN… Nngg… haa! How …h-ow can you…exp-ect me to… to dr-… dribble…. Whe-n you keep on… NNyaa! Ha..haa… -eep on…mmm…."

"What the heck", I thought…"what the heck Kuroko?! Why…why the heck are you moaning like that! …not even….not even with me…not even I have heard that voice of yours…No, I didn't even know that"- and my thinking got interrupted once again as Akashi spoke.

"Kuroko, That's not "_pushing_" it's a "_match up_" isn't it?" and as Akashi said he started once again pounding into Kuroko with all his strength, first painfully slowly…and then intensifying hard. In each thrust Akashi made sure that he went in all the way in and that he hit Kuroko's sweet spot, all while sliding his hands beneath Kuroko's shirt and pinching his nipples.

Even from this distance I was able to notice Kuroko's….I was able to notice the bump in his shorts… How could I not? Kuroko's penis seemed to leak so much pre cum that his shorts were all drenched at that place… Heck, it even seemed to be dripping down his legs!

Akashi kept moving at that pace until Kuroko was about to come and then stopped.

"A-Akashi-kun…ngg, no! don't- slow down!…haa…haa…mmhh" Said Kuroko as he gasped for air.

"Tch… Tetsuya, didn't I tell you to _warm up_? How else are you going to learn _holding it_?" Akashi said with a sadistic smirk forming on his face.

"Ak-akashi-kun please! Harder! Do…me h-hard….er! Like- like _before_!" Kuroko said as a tears run down his cheeks, which, as soon as Akashi noticed, he licked away.

"Tetsuya…drop the suffix. You don't need such meaningless formalities with me." Akashi whispered in Kuroko's ear.

"But… Akashi-k…kun!…I can't…Ho-hold it in…. haa…mnnhaaya!" And as a lustful moan escaped Kuroko's rosy lips he tensed up his body instinctively, knowing that his release was near… or so he hoped.

Akashi was not happy when his property wouldn't obey to him. And so with a quick move, he pulled down Kuroko's shorts and caught his cock inside his palm, thus stopping him from ejaculating.

"_Akashi_. It's _Akashi_, Tetsuya. You have already shouted my name numerous times under me. Why can't you remember such a simple order? You're such a bad dog. You keep forgetting your training." Said Akashi, gripping Kuroko's penis tighter in his palm.

"Nnh…A-… Akashi! I'm…I'm begging you! Please! Let m- ". However Kuroko's sentence was cut off by Akashi's folding of his cock. Akashi…He seemed to be rather satisfied with Kuroko's current state. Even though Kuroko couldn't see it, Akashi was indeed smiling. It was a genuine, startling smile…

"N-no! HAA! AA! MMM! Nn CAN'T ! Ak! Aka-shi!" However, no matter how much Kuroko would beg Akashi, he was not about to end the game like that. No. Even more. The game wouldn't end until he said so or until he, himself was satisfied.

"Kuroko…for this violation, I'm afraid I'll need to give you a technical foul" Akashi said in a playful, but nevertheless, cruel manner. Kuroko didn't like that, for he knew that whenever Akashi would talk using that tone he-Kuroko- would suffer in his arms.

Before Kuroko could react, Akashi brought out of his pocket a kind of "stopper" and with a smooth move slid it inside of Kuroko's cock.

"Mmmm.! NOO! Haa!…NNNMmHYAAA!…AAA!"

"Calm down. SEE? It's inside. And let me tell you this: since you were disobedient, when I allow you to come-no-, IF! I allow you to come; you'll come through the catheter. Oh, and when you get home you're not allowed to take it off, whether you want to go to the toilet or to jerk off or whether you have practice at school or a date with that fucker, it concerns me not. You Will Not Take It Off. Got that? If you do….well let's just say there are wider and thicker catheters than this one…..it would be bad if you we were to loosen up the wrong hole…wouldn't it…Tetsuya?" And as he finished his sentence, he felt Kuroko's shuddering beneath him- his legs couldn't support his weight any longer.

Just before he hit the ground, Akashi grabbed Kuroko so that his toy would land above him. And his plan worked-better than he had hoped it would. The land was too much. Akashi's dick once again hit Kuroko's most sensitive spot, and Kuroko's squirmed. He couldn't take it anymore. His legs were trembling, his body jolting at the very sound of Akashi's voice, his ass was a complete mess, his drool and saliva started escaping the inside of his mouth only to land on the ball, which Kuroko still held in his hands, and as if that wasn't enough, Akashi started moving inside of him again.

He thrust inside Kuroko's ass slowly, alluringly, in order to drive Kuroko to insanity, and yet in a stable pace so that Kuroko would be about come at any moment. He lost it. Not only was he drooling but he had started mumbling words of no significant meaning.

And at some point a couple of minutes later his voice abandoned him as well-he could no longer moan…He was past that. This pleasure Akashi was presenting him with… this brutal pleasure that got his whole body erect…

And then the unthinkable happened. Kuroko's shaking hips started moving- or at least they tried. And once again Kuroko started moaning or at least made sounds that did nothing but confirm the ecstasy he felt.

"…Tetsu?" Akashi said, while clearly surprised by the sudden turn of events. Tenderly embracing Kuroko from behind….

"…_Come_…!" a whisper was heard. And to the whispering word Akashi's eyes grew wider.

"Kuro-"

"Akashi-ku… A…AKASHI! Your…your sperm…! I …want it…. No…I NEED IT! I don't care if you won't allow me to come….I want you, need you… I-I LOVE YOU! Akashi, please-" but before Kuroko could finish his submitting plea for pleasure to his master, he was interrupted by Akashi. As if Kuroko had cast some kind of magic spell on him, Akashi bend over Kuroko and rode on him, fiercely driving his pet…No.

He fiercely drove his lover to the pleasure he had pleaded for. All while keeping an upright posture Akashi thrust deep inside Kuroko.

"Tetsu…_My_ Tetsu…let's come together." He whispered in his lover's ear and as he came inside Kuroko, so did Kuroko came in Akashi's hand.

And after they reached their climax only their desperate gasps of air could be heard.

After a couple of minutes and after they had cooled down a bit Akashi said in an ever so satisfied tone "Seems like I scored, ha?"

"Mmm… Always…. I don't think there has been a time when you shot outside me Akashi-kun". Akashi was all satisfied by the hearing of Kuroko's words, even if a bit annoyed at the return of the suffix, but what he was looking to hear was a little different.

"Tetsuya…"

"Hm?

"…Again…."

"Eh…? No…Please Akashi-kun, I have practice at a couple of days! I-"

"No... I mean….say it again…that you want me. That you need me. That yo-"

"I Love you". Upon hearing the said words an indisputable smile was formed in Akashi's face and without any delay he replied: "I do too. I love you Tetsu. I chose for you to be mine a long time ago. You belong to me. I found you. You are mine. And remember Kuroko…even if it is the one whom I love…I'm not forgiving if betrayed."

And Kuroko, understanding that Akashi's mind was wandering to Kagami, kissed him and told him once again: "I love you".

"I know Tetsuya…Oh, and Tetsu?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"…You will still keep the catheter on…this changes nothing. Take It off, and I will soon be taking you from the front."

Kuroko knew when to take a hint…Akashi loved him- or at least he felt "something" towards him. That he knew, even if he wasn't 100% sure that it was love…but nevertheless…he was still an insatiable sadist. And as Kuroko knew that… he settled in between Akashi's broad arms and fell asleep.

And to that sight I awakened…._I…I needed to save him. My Kuroko. Akashi must be threatening him! Something…I must do something! Akashi …. Did that to Kuroko….It's so cruel! No human in his right mind would do that to another! There is no way anyone would like that! I must save him! I must… I must!_

And as tears fell down my eyes I lowered my face in order to hide my shame….to run away from _my own_ shame…..but….what I saw disgusted me to no end…

"I must save him. Akashi is torturing him. There's no way Kuroko or anyone would like something like that… there is no way…" I said, my voice turning to whisper. My shame no longer escapable.

"So…why is it…..that I am…erect?"

~The end~

* * *

**Afterword:**

Me: Kagami-kun! Would you like to tell me your thoughts?

Kagami:…

Me: Kagami-kun? Hellooooooo…

Oh well, seems like Kagami-kun is currently petrified….

I hoped you liked it~~~

I didn't really know about basketball so I had to research…

Once again, I would like to thank Flow. L for correcting me on Kuroko's mannerisms as I had a long time to watch the series and only recently restarted it.

Please** be so kind as to let a review** and **let me know what you think** of this slightly improved version!


End file.
